


Omnia tempus habent

by teodolinda



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Thanks to my beta, Zanuda





	Omnia tempus habent

– Ну это рехнуться можно. 

От неожиданности Констанс не сразу поняла, что говорит вслух. Впрочем, у нее есть оправдание: мало того, что второй раз за день в их занюханном Бакхорне она сталкивается нос к носу с одной и той же совершенно незнакомой красоткой, так еще и оба раза – не где-нибудь, а в сортире. Ну и… вообще весь этот день. С самого утра, с уже почти рутинной демонстрации обезглавленного тела очередным высокопоставленным гостям – на этот раз из ФБР. Ну и красное вино. И этот вечер. Дурацкий юмор какой-то, как всегда в ее жизни, впрочем. 

Теперь экстравагантная незнакомка смотрела на нее через зеркало, и Констанс на мгновение стало не по себе – и от неловкости за вырвавшуюся фразу, и от ее взгляда. Раздумывая, стоит ли извиниться, или шут с ним, она подошла к раковине и стала тщательно – как на работе – намыливать руки. Краем глаза заметила, что незнакомка продолжает пристально наблюдать за ней.

Бумажное полотенце застряло в недрах скособоченного диспенсера и никак не хотело вытягиваться, и Констанс почувствовала себя совсем нелепо.

– Этот, кажется, лучше, – хрипло произнесла незнакомка, делая шаг в сторону. Констанс ничего не оставалось, как подойти ко второму диспенсеру, обнаружившемуся за ее спиной. Впрочем, на этот раз полотенце вылезло как положено и даже почти беззвучно. 

– У вас в морге туалет гораздо цивилизованнее. 

Вздрогнула, резко скомкала полотенце, бросила в мусор. Промахнулась, наклонилась, подняла, аккуратно положила в переполненную корзину. Они тут неделями не убирают, похоже. Почему-то она не думала, что незнакомка запомнила ее. Тем более что…

– Вы успели сходить в парикмахерскую. При вашей работе это почти подвиг. И о многом говорит.

Констанс наконец посмотрела ей в лицо. Нет, не издевается. Напряжена меньше, чем утром, когда они столкнулись в туалете морга. Там от нее просто волнами исходил какой-то безысходный ужас, как сформулировала для себя Констанс. И нет, не ровесница, как показалось тогда, старше, пожалуй, лет на пять минимум. Идеальная стрижка, макияж, ухоженная, яркая, уверенная в себе… и очень, очень странная. Взгляд прищуренных светлых глаз серьезный, как будто ей только что пришла в голову какая-то гениальная идея, как будто она просчитывает в уме какую-то комбинацию. И – ну правда же рехнуться можно! – откуда-то взялась уверенность, что ей, Констанс Тальбот, в этой комбинации отведена главная роль. Смешно, мысленно сказала себе Констанс, где ты, со своей нелепой попыткой раз в сто лет закрасить седину, и где эта красотка с безумным маникюром. Но взгляд незнакомки не отпускал, сканировал ее, просвечивал насквозь, взгляд проницательный и в то же время какой-то нездешний, отстраненный.

– Вас как зовут?

Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Констанс даже не удивилась его неуместности. 

– Констанс. 

– Хорошее имя, – представиться сама она даже не подумала, протянула руку, коснулась ее плеча. – Не буду вас задерживать. Идите, Констанс. У вас там… оживленный разговор. 

От ее улыбки спине стало холодно. 

– Вам лучше не знать, о чем мы разговариваем, – кое-как собравшись, она все-таки сумела ответить.

– Поверьте, я вполне могу себе представить. И, Констанс… вам идет эта прическа. И этот разговор вам тоже очень идет.

***

– Я бросил.

– Я знаю.

Пусть только это будет быстро, пожалуйста, мысленно взмолился Альберт, не понимая, к кому обращается. Неужели он не заслужил легкой мгновенной смерти? Звон в ушах нарастал, воздуха все равно не хватало, получается, зря он вышел на улицу, он понял, что теряет сознание, и понадеялся, что это уже будет конец. 

Горячие сильные пальцы сжали его плечо, и в середине мутной белесой пелены перед глазами образовалась прореха, края ее стремительно расширялись, поднялась тошнота и ноги стали ватными. 

– Альберт? Альберт, спокойно…

Он покачнулся, уже понимая, что обморок – и смерть? – пока отменяются. Надо устоять на ногах. Кому надо, зачем надо…

– Альберт, все в порядке. Я просто знаю, что ты бросил курить. 

Она улыбалась. Как она может улыбаться? Он бросил курить десять лет назад, если она знает об этом… боже, о чем ты думаешь. Оказывается, ты еще и трус, агент Розенфилд. Приятно узнать на исходе шестого десятка. Ничтожество. 

– Отпустило? Пожалуйста, Альберт, посмотри на меня…

Умереть, судорожно обнимая женщину в пушистом розовом халате, от которого пахнет тюрьмой. Женщину, которая двадцать лет провела невесть в каких мирах. Женщину, которую меньше суток назад он убил.

Он не мог посмотреть ей в глаза. 

– Альберт, все хорошо. Ну пожалуйста, Альберт, я меньше всего на свете хочу быть причиной твоего инфаркта … особенно сегодня. Пожалуйста, Альберт, ради меня…

Она улыбалась. Улыбалась и протягивала ему мятую пачку сигарет – дешевая дрянь, отметил он машинально, в разы хуже тех, что он видел у нее в последнее время. Видел у нее в последнее время. Тонкие пальцы с сумасшедшим маникюром тянутся к сумочке, хотя сигареты с зажигалкой уже выложены на стол, а телефон зажат в другой руке. Боковым зрением он успевает отметить, что Тэмми запаздывает. Успевает подумать с досадой, что придется самому, и возненавидеть себя за эту досаду. Правая рука как чужая, он осознает, что сейчас сделает, и знает, хоть и не верит, что сможет сделать это. Сотая доля секунды разворачивается черной бездной, затягивает его, и он заново проживает последние тридцать с лишним лет – чертова кукла Тэмми еще не родилась, когда они подружились, – пока пальцы уверенно и удобно ложатся на чуть нагретый его телом металл. 

– Альберт, давай покурим, нам обоим это сейчас надо… как раньше, помнишь? Помнишь, как мы с тобой курили вместе? Они не придут пока, ни Гордон, ни эта девочка… как ее, черт… Тэмми? Давай просто покурим вместе, Альберт… тебе ведь лучше? Посмотри на меня…

Она говорила быстро и почти захлебываясь – как будто отвыкла говорить. 

– Альберт, скажи что-нибудь… тебе лучше? 

– Это… правда ты? – спазм сжал горло. 

– Да, Альберт, это правда я.

– А Купер… Он – Купер? 

– Надеюсь.

Ее голос внезапно стал хриплым, исчезла – как ластиком стерли – улыбка, и теперь он отчетливо видел, какая она бледная, какие резкие у нее черты лица. 

Она глубоко вздохнула, взяла его за руку.

– Давай сядем.

Они присели прямо на высокий поребрик, и на мгновение Альберт задумался, кто из них выглядит более комично: она в халате и жутких розовых тапках, или он в безупречном костюме. Она не отпускала его руку, а он вдруг как будто снова увидел крепко переплетенные пальцы, ее и Купера, жест, вернувший его к жизни, когда он уже было подумал, что со студенческих лет неправильно представлял себе процесс умирания, во всяком случае, таких ярких зрительных галлюцинаций точно не ожидал. Первый настоящий, живой, человеческий жест, первый с того момента, как они ворвались в участок шерифа. Жест, заставивший его допустить, что перед ним и в самом деле Дэйл Купер и Дайана Эванс.

Живая Дайана Эванс. И это поразило его гораздо сильнее, чем живой Дэйл Купер. Дэйл Купер, скользнувший по нему невидящим взглядом, по нему, по Тэмми, по этим… кускам мяса в розовом шелке.

И как будто из-за стекла он смотрел на них, на живых Купа и Дайану, пока стекло не рухнуло беззвучно, пропуская Гордона, когда Купер позвал его, и они ушли втроем, Куп и Дайана так и не расцепив рук. И воздух кончился, и боль в груди стала невыносимой, в глазах потемнело, инстинкт самосохранения страшная штука – он очнулся уже на улице, за углом здания, где и простоял, уткнувшись лбом в стену, то ли вечность, то ли несколько минут. Пока Дайана не окликнула его – пижама в цветочек из-под пушистого халата, пачка дешевых сигарет, тревожные глаза.

– Альберт, прости меня. Пожалуйста.

А вот и слуховые галлюцинации. Дайана просит у него прощения. Дайана. У него.

– У меня не было другого выхода, Альберт. С этим надо было покончить. Но я не могла сама… то есть не я… это трудно объяснить. Прости. 

Пачка сигарет упала на асфальт, а она теперь обеими руками сжала его кисть, прижалась горячим лбом к тыльной стороне его ладони. 

– Ты… останешься? – он сам не знал, откуда, из какой детской веры в сказки вдруг всплыл этот вопрос. 

– Я не знаю, Альберт. Не знаю. В любом случае, ты должен сделать одну вещь. Пообещай мне.

– Дайана…

– Пообещай. 

– У меня такое чувство, что мне уже нечего терять. Так что – обещаю.

– Ты не прав, но неважно. Сам поймешь. Вернись в Бакхорн. У тебя там осталось незаконченное дело. Вернее – даже толком не начатое. Начни его. Все получится.

– Дайана, ты помнишь, сколько мне лет? А последние двадцать пять – вообще как год за три.

– Это ты мне говоришь? 

Она отпустила его руку, взяла его за плечи, развернула к себе. Накатило бессилие, он весь стал как тряпичная кукла, что она несет, а впрочем, у Дайаны Эванс всегда была потрясающая интуиция. И кто знает, насколько эта интуиция усилилась за последние двадцать лет…

– Дайана… это безумие. Я не могу.

– А ты попробуй. Тем более, если ты считаешь, что тебе нечего терять.

Она притянула его к себе, он поддался, уткнулся лицом куда-то ей в шею, она гладила его по голове. 

Ее шея стала мокрой.

– Просто поверь мне.

И он поверил.

***

Мэкли зол и не в себе – ничего удивительного, учитывая, что вся эта мерзость с Хастингсом случилась в его машине. Констанс, присевшей на тумбочку за его спиной, было отлично видно, как неприятно-ритмично он ежесекундно отирает ладонью загривок. Конечно, в сонном Бакхорне не каждый день тебя обдает брызгами чужих мозгов. Надо бы ему как-то намекнуть к психотерапевту сходить, пусть таблеточек пропишет, пока это не переросло в серьезное расстройство. Впрочем, тебе самой таблеточек попить не помешает, мрачно подумала она, в очередной раз попытавшись сосредоточиться на том, что происходит вокруг. Сосредоточиться не получалось. С самого утра казалось, что все вокруг на нее смотрят… с сочувствием? С насмешкой? Зачем только она покрасила волосы, так бы никаких следов не осталось. Подумаешь, Мэкли видел, как она обменялась парой забавных реплик с одним из заезжих фэбээровцев. Ну и что? Ничего нового, Тальбот в своем репертуаре. Еще Нокс видела – она наблюдательнее, лейтенант Синтия Нокс, но ей определенно нет никакого дела до личной жизни провинциальных экспертов. И она скоро уедет. Тоже уедет. Хоть бы этого с собой забрала, как его, майора Бриггса. И все бы забылось. Для всех вокруг. Если бы она не покрасила волосы.

– Агент Коул второй день – «абонент недоступен». В отеле говорят, вся эта компания съехала. Оставили нам два новых трупа вдобавок к этому своему кошмарному майору и свалили. И что мы должны со всем этим делать?

Мэкли в очередной раз ожесточенно провел ладонью по затылку, Ольсон, вытянувшийся почти по стойке смирно перед столом, то ли не мог ничего ответить, то ли счел вопрос риторическим. Констанс молчала – в конце концов, к ней не обращались. Удобное все-таки место, на тумбочке за спиной начальства. Вроде как рядом и при деле, а в то же время можно прикинуться отсутствующей.

– Вот где их теперь искать? Ждать, пока сами изволят объявиться? У меня кроме номера Коула их контактов нет, а Коул недоступен! – Мэкли резко повернулся, и теперь оба они, и он, и Ольсон, смотрели прямо на Констанс. Сделать большие круглые глаза и выдержать их взгляд. Черт. Контактов у них нет… А у нее волосы свежепокрашены. Ну-ну. 

– Доктор Тальбот!

Хоть в чем-то повезло. Только что вошедшая в комнату Нокс остановилась возле ее стола.

– У вас тут телефон надрывается.

Ну да, как всегда, она бросила мобильник на беззвучном режиме валяться среди бумаг.

– Спасибо, лейтенант Нокс.

Подошла, взяла телефон. Нокс улыбалась дружелюбно. Мэкли смотрел волком и тер загривок. Ольсон метался взглядом между ними.

Три непринятых. С одного номера. С номера, который она из глупых суеверных соображений – кому сказать, позорище, без пяти минут полтинник тетке! – не внесла в записную книжку.

С номера, который она как-то сразу запомнила наизусть. 

Нажав на «вызов», Констанс быстрым шагом вышла из комнаты. Успела услышать, как Мэкли издал сдавленный удивленный звук. 

Ну и черт с ним. 

Это личное.


End file.
